The invention, is a stable composition of matter, that relates to aqueous all purpose cleaner and ash particle controller, containing Extra Virgin Olive Oil-First Cold Pressed and IPA, Isopropyl Alcohol 70%, and Tap water. The Extra Virgin Olive Oil-First Cold Pressed is a high quality olive oil. Olive oil, has been used for centuries in beauty treatment, soaps and many other valuable health related treatment as well as being suitable for other elements. IPA, Isopropyl Alcohol 70%, is a rubbing alcohol that contains an antiseptic suitable for inclusion into many beauty product, soaps and other cleaning products. When the Extra Virgin Olive Oil—First Cold Pressed and the Alcohol 70%, is combined and emulsified it is suitable for dilution with tap water for a stable aqueous composition of matter multi-function cleaner and particle controller, which will use minimal amounts of water.
In the past and currently, multi-purpose cleaner's composition of matter, has not been suitable for major cross-cleaning. They are to harsh for multiple cleaning tasks, regarding the cross-cleaning or just refreshment of: Humans, Plant leaves, Natural and Man-Made Finished Products, as well as, controlling ash particle from become airborne. In addition to giving a quality standard of cleaning with minimal amounts of water usage.